Her sacrifice
by mortal-paralight
Summary: SET DURING THE FIGHT SCENE IN ECLIPSE! What would have happened if Victoria sort of got her way during the battle at the end of Eclipse? What if Bella followed the methods of the third wife? What will happen? Find out! R&R please! ONE SHOT!


**Her sacrifice**

**Disclaimer = I don't own Twilight!**

**Bella's Point of View**

He was losing. My love was losing the battle to save me. His attackers took hold of him in an iron grip that he couldn't get out of. Edward tried to wiggle out of their grasp but was unsuccessful. Seth tried to stand but with the pain in his body, it disabled him to help out his fellow friend in danger. As for me, I just stood there, watching the love of my life about to die because of me. I felt so helpless! Edward would die if I didn't do anything to help. But… what could I do? They were vampires and I was just a mere human. There's a large difference between the two species.

A memory crossed my mind. _A woman watching her husband losing at the hands of a female vampire… Taking a knife and plunging it into her stomach… The female vampire became distracted by the smell of the blood spilling out of the wound… The third wife sacrificing herself as the chief killed the female vampire. The third wife…_

Looking down, a sharp rock stood by my feet, inviting me to grab hold of it. It was just sharp enough to pierce my skin and distract Victoria. Edward would be safe. He could destroy Riley and Victoria with my 'sacrifice'. Taking a hold of the sharp rock, I looked at my love one more time. Edward's eyes held horror as he realized what I was about to do. His golden orbs stared into mine as Victoria looked at me, confusion and interest flashed before her features. She was intrigued. "Bella?" Edward asked, his voice had risen an octave as I placed the tip of the rock against my arm, where the blood would flow faster.

"I love you," were my last words before slashing the rock across my arm and the blood began to flow uncontrollably, getting the attention of all three vampires and the werewolf. This was it, the moment of truth.

**Edward's Point of View**

I was losing. My love stood there, the sharp rock in her hand. It stood shining against her rather pale arm, waiting to slash it open to let the blood run across the snow-covered floor. A picture of the story of the third wife ran through my mind. Jacob had thought of it that night I had let Bella go to La Push so my family and I could hunt. Why did he ever tell her that story? Of course she would put the events in action. She couldn't stand to see me in such a position. And I couldn't see her like this. "Bella?" I asked as Victoria looked up to see my beloved slash her arm and let the blood flow freely onto the snow-covered floor. Even though the blood was flowing and the pain must be intense, Bella showed no sign of suffering on her beautiful face.

But Victoria's eyes never left Bella's bloody arm. Her eyes grew hungry and she wanted the delicious blood.

"No!" I screamed as Victoria released me and ran up to Bella, grabbing hold of my beautiful Bella's neck and forcefully placing Bella's frail arm to her lips. My love's gasp for breath made me struggle against Riley's grip as Victoria sunk her teeth into Bella's flesh, enjoying the taste of my love's blood.

Seth, faking as he was, lifted himself up and tore Riley off of me, enabling me to rip Victoria off of Bella and ripping her to pieces in an instant. My Bella fell to the floor, her face sickeningly white but alive. She might have been alive but she was suffering. The venom was flowing through Bella's system and attacking her as we speak. "Bella!" Rushing up to her, I picked her up in my arms and cradled her still form in my arms. Was she…? No, she might have lost a lot of blood but she was still alive! I could feel it. Her eyes were closed and she leaned heavily against me. "Bella? Bella, open your eyes, please," I pleaded, hoping she would obey and open those stunning brown orbs of hers. But she didn't respond. I grasped her left wrist in my hand and saw the bite mark close to her elbow.

Would it be possible to suck the venom out? Would it save Bella like last time? Or would it kill her?

**Alice's Point of View**

We had just finished the battle and burned all of the newborns when a vision hit me.

_Bella stood there as Edward was held back by Riley and Victoria. They were extremely close to killing my brother. Just when they were about to finish him off, Bella grabbed a sharp rock and placed it to her arm. "Bella?" Edward asked worriedly as Bella slashed herself, making the blood flow profoundly down her arm and fall onto the snow. Edward's eyes snapped up as Victoria looked at the bleeding girl in front of them. In one swift motion, Victoria let loose of my brother, ran over to Bella, grabbed her by the neck, lifted her up and bit down onto the wound, sucking the life out of my sister. _

"_No!" Edward screamed as Riley held onto him but not for long. Suddenly, Edward was free of Riley's tightening hold as the newborn was ripped off by a black shape. All I saw was Riley being dragged off and Victoria still drinking my sister's blood before the vision ended._

"No!" I screamed out loud, hoping my vision wasn't true. Bella couldn't be dead! No… Before Jasper could even come near me, I rushed off towards the mountains and everyone followed close to me. In mere minutes, we had arrived at the mountain top where we saw a fearful Edward holding onto a sickeningly pale Bella. He held onto her bleeding wrist very carefully, contemplating something very cautiously. "Edward?" I asked, rushing to him as he looked up with sorrow-filled eyes. Bella started to shake vigorously in Edward's arms but never evoked a sound.

"Edward, what happened?" Carlisle asked as he joined us. Placing one of my hands on Bella's shoulder, Carlisle checked on my trembling sister. How much blood had Victoria drunk? Bella looked so pale. Even against my brother's skin, it looked like she was _already_ a vampire. In her non-bleeding hand, Bella held a sharp rock filled with sweet red blood.

"What did she _do_?" I asked while placing my free hand on the rock and contemplated in my mind what Bella could have done to herself.

"I was losing. Victoria was about to rip my head off. Bella was just standing there… She just wanted to help…" Edward looked at his beloved writhing in pain in his arms. But Bella never uttered a word of pain, not even a sound. She was holding in all of the pain, just for our sake probably. "But Bella, I… I don't know what she was thinking! She grabbed that sharp rock and just… slashed herself, creating a commotion between Riley and Victoria. Bella had distracted them but Victoria grabbed a hold of Bella and started drinking. I… I didn't know what to do. Riley held me until Seth ripped him off of me and I was able to kill Victoria before she…" Edward had trouble with this part. Bella could have died if he hadn't killed Victoria in time. If it weren't for Seth, Bella wouldn't be here right now. I'd have to thank him later.

"It's alright son. There's nothing that we can do now. The change is already happening. She will be one of us in a few days," Carlisle explained as he checked over Bella's bite wound. He removed the sharp rock from Bella's hand and inspected it carefully. Bella would be alright but… would Edward? She had agreed to marry him but would he be alright with her being a vampire this early? At least graduation was over with. Edward lifted a shaking Bella in his arms and we all ran slowly towards home.

Bella was alive, we were all alive. Thank goodness…

**Edward's Point of View**

Bella had been in immense pain for three days. Now, she was minutes away from waking up and these were the toughest times. Victoria's—even the name still repulsed me at the moment—venom attacked Bella's heart, making my beloved suffer even more. Bella's back arched in pain as she suffered through her last heartbeats.

I was so proud of my Bella. She hadn't said a word of uttered a sound since she was bitten three days ago. And she had succeeded in saving me from Victoria… by sacrificing herself. What had been going through her mind then? This was one of the most frustrating things about not being able to read Bella's mind. Whenever she was in danger, there was a moment where I desperately wanted to read her thoughts.

_Thud… thud… thud… … thud… … … thud._

Bella's eyes flew open to reveal shining red orbs looking around the room. Bella was disoriented. This was all new to her. "Bella?" She looked at me and seemed to freeze instantaneously. There was fear and horror etched in her newborn eyes. "Bella, why did you do it?"

"I…" Her voice sounded extraordinary, now with her new vampire abilities. She had a beautiful voice before being transformed but now, it was… wow. "I couldn't just stand by and see you get hurt on my behalf. I wanted to be helpful. Seth was hurt and—"

A slight laugh escaped my lips. "Seth was faking, love. He wanted to distract Riley. Obviously, your little stunt distracted him more than Seth could ever do. But Bella," I approached her slowly, in case she would be scared of me, "You scared me. I thought I was going to lose you. Victoria just kept on drinking. I—"

She crashed her lips onto mine and instantly, I knew that everything that happened was forgiven and forgotten. We were together again and nothing would separate us.


End file.
